Alec Baldwin
Hilaria Baldwin |children=Ireland Baldwin Cameron Baldwin Rafael Baldwin Leonardo Baldwin }} Alec Baldwin (born Alexander Rae Baldwin III in Long Island, New York, USA on 3 April 1958) is an Academy Award-nominated American actor, writer, comedian and producer who narrated the American version of the fifth and sixth seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. He also played Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He has three brothers, Stephen, William, and Daniel, and two sisters, Jane Sasso and Elizabeth Keuchler. He was previously married to Academy Award-winning actress Kim Basinger, with whom he has a daughter, Ireland. Baldwin starred on NBC's "30 Rock." One episode featured his character claiming that his recordings of every word in the dictionary were used in, among other things, Thomas the Tank Engine. Filmography Major awards and nominations * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2006. * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2008. * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007. * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2008. * Won - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2008 * Nominated - Oscar for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. * Nominated - Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. *'Nominated' - Razzie Award for Worst Supporting Actor, The Cat in the Hat, 2004 - lost to Sylvester Stallone for Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Nominated - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to David Duchovny for Californication. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, The Aviator, 2004 (shared with Alan Alda, Kate Beckinsale, Cate Blanchett, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ian Holm, Danny Huston, Jude Law, John C. Reilly and Gwen Stefani) - lost to cast of Sideways. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, The Departed, 2006 (shared with Anthony Anderson, Matt Damon, Leonardo DiCaprio, Vera Farmiga, Jack Nicholson, Martin Sheen, Mark Wahlberg and Ray Winstone) - lost to cast of Little Miss Sunshine. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to cast of The Office. * Nominated - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to Ricky Gervais for Extras. Trivia * He, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Pierce Brosnan have all hosted Saturday Night Live and made guest appearances on The Simpsons. * He appeared alongside Clive Mantle in 2003's "Second Nature." * Alec Baldwin is the first narrator to not narrate any Railway Series story adaptations. * He appeared in "The Good Shepherd" and "Hick" alongside Eddie Redmayne. * Both he and Octavio Rojas voiced Makunga from "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" in their respective languages. * Both he and Piotr Bąk voiced North from "Rise of the Guardians" in their respective languages. * Radovan Vaculík, Ringo Starr, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Jorge Ornelas, Enzo Avolio, Víctor Delgado, Bohuslav Kalva, Daiki Nakamura, Aku Laitinen, Marjolein Algera, Jukka Voutilaninen, Shinobu Adachi, Pasi Ruohonen, Loretta Santini, Olga Hnidey, Don Nemitz, Bin Shimada, Reinder van der Naalt, Ángel Amorós, Gerardo Reyero, Luis Alfonso Padilla, Octavio Rojas, Louise Raeder, Humberto Vélez, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Chie Kōjiro, Samuel Harjanne, Keiko Toda, Pierce Brosnan and George Carlin all worked on "The Simpsons". * He, Albert Cohen, Eduardo Garza, Marjolein Algera, Fabian Harloff, Robert Missler, Stefan Knothe, Nadine Schreier, Janusz Zadura, Denise Cassar, Mark Skillicorn, Petri Hanttu, Angela Quast, Dagmar Dreke, Dov Reiser, Louise Raeder, Fred Meijer, Ricardo Mendoza, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Gadi Levy and Manfred Steffen have all worked on "Sesame Street". Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad154.png|Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad396.png File:MrConductorBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad7.jpg|Britt Allcroft with Alec Baldwin on the set of Thomas File:TATMRRCastattheCenturyCityPremiere.jpg|Mara Wilson, Cody McMains, Peter Fonda, Alec Baldwin, and Michael E. Rodgers at the premiere in Century City, California File:BrittAllcroftandAlecBaldwinwithThomas.png|Britt Allcroft with Alec Baldwin and a Thomas model File:Alec_Baldwin_with_Thomas.jpg|Alec Baldwin with Thomas File:AlecBaldwinsSesameStreet.PNG|Alec Baldwin riding on a tricycle on Sesame Street Episode 4141 File:AlecBaldwinasDennisDupree.png|Alec Baldwin as Dennis Dupree in "Rock of Ages" File:AlecBaldwinasDonaldTrump.png|Alec Baldwin impersonating Donald Trump on Saturday Night Live External Link *Official website es:Alec Baldwin pl:Alec Baldwin Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Voice actors Category:Magic Railroad